


whiplash

by dangerousaudino



Series: sweet surrender [1]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Meg gets Topped TM, POV Second Person, Praise Kink, Takes place long before the game, based off that one line of dialogue where aphro mentions "knowing a thing or two" about meg, first time writing smut woooooo, simping for aphro 24/7 with snack breaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerousaudino/pseuds/dangerousaudino
Summary: All you had to do was deliver some damned paperwork to Olympus. And somehow, along the way, you fucked up.
Relationships: Aphrodite/Megaera
Series: sweet surrender [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978099
Comments: 9
Kudos: 177





	whiplash

All you had to do was deliver some damned paperwork to Olympus. And somehow, along the way, you fucked up. 

“Oh dear, what a sight you are. I wonder what Lord Hades would think?”

You want to say that you’d rather get suplexed by Charon into the Styx than have Hades see you like this, but you hold your tongue instead. The hand wound into your ponytail is slack now, as Aphrodite examines the handle of your whip with mild interest. You wonder briefly what would happen if you could just break free from the ropes binding your hands behind your back, just grab Aphrodite and —

“Easy to use, even for a clumsy fool like me.” The goddess smiles down at you serenely as you kneel between her legs, your cheek pressed against the soft skin of her inner thigh. The whip marks criss-crossing your back sting and are maybe bleeding a bit, but they would heal soon enough. Aphrodite had seemed all too delighted to whip you senseless just moments ago, the pain sending shameful waves of heat between your legs. You had asked for it, of course, but you hate how vulnerable you feel right now… and how much you like that.

Your eyes stay on her face, for fear of the temptation just inches away from you. She continues on casually, “But you use it so much more gracefully than I. Years of practice, I’m sure. But nobody has ever turned it on you, have they? I’m the only one.”

You pause, unsure how to answer until there’s a sharp tug on your hair, and you hiss out a breathy “yes”. Aphrodite lords over you with that all-too-smug smile, her eyes half-lidded as she sets the whip aside on the bed. The ache between your thighs is becoming unbearable. Aphrodite definitely knows what she’s doing to you, and by the gods it pisses you off to no end. It’s even worse that you aren’t sure how long it’s been since you two had started this nonsensical “meeting”, but surely someone from the Underworld has noticed your absence. Surely. 

All you had to do was deliver a message to Olympus, or find (and/or throttle) Lord Hermes to give him the missing letters. That was what Lord Hades had asked you to do, after Hermes had zipped off before Charon had given him all the paperwork for Zeus to probably trash after two seconds. And that sounded easy enough a task. Thanatos was busy, Nyx had disappeared, your sisters were more inclined towards the “throttle” option, Hypnos is an idiot — so who better to finish the job than you? 

And then, not even ten minutes on the surface, you’d stumbled upon Lady Aphrodite bathing in a little spring in the forest. You had seen her before, of course, on your semi-rare forays onto the surface. Mortal wars tended to bring the gods together, so you saw plenty of bloodshed and general idiocy to last you millennia. Yet you usually never exchanged more than a few words with any non-Underworld god anyway, what with the half-disdain many of the surface gods regarded you and your ilk -- Hermes liked to chatter occasionally and sometimes Ares or Athena might make some smalltalk, or sometimes you’ll even say hello to one of Nyx’s many children like Nemesis or Eris when they bothered to look in your direction. 

But you had never been so close to Lady Aphrodite that you could hear her humming to herself, running her hands through her obnoxiously pink hair, as your eyes followed the water droplets gliding down her porcelain skin. Glances out of the corner of your eye had been your limit with her. She was involved in very little of your work, and it seemed like she hadn’t paid any attention to you either. Until today. 

You feel fingertips lifting your chin. Aphrodite’s nails dig into your skin as she mutters half to herself, half to you: “Such a shame you’re locked up in that stuffy old Underworld so often. A waste, truly.”

You don’t answer, but the look on your face makes her raise an eyebrow. “Oh come now, Megaera. There are plenty of people who’d like to get to know you, if only you’ll let them.”

“I’m fine,” you mumble, shifting on your stiff knees. “I don’t have time for that.”

She rolls her eyes. “Married to your work? Well, that seems like the only thing you Underworld gods want to do anyway. No fun allowed, so proclaims Lord Hades’ sentient mustache! But you wouldn’t have let me bed you if you only wanted to work today, correct?”

She tugs hard on your ponytail again, and you hiss between clenched teeth. If anyone found out about this, you’d never live it down. 

Aphrodite has taken on that sultry look again, all half-lidded eyes and upturned lips and slightly arched back. It was how you two had gotten here in the first place, when she finally noticed you staring at her bathing like some horny teenager. You half-suspect she had known you were there all along, and had just chosen to prolong your agony because that’s what Aphrodite does best, fucking (over) people. It had just taken a crook of her finger for you to drift over to her like a woman possessed, no thoughts but all lust. And then there were the gentle touches with the barest hint of a threat from her nails, fingers ghosting your face and drifting down to trace your collarbone. Her hair, which so often acted as the barest excuse of clothing, had shifted to just barely expose one pink nipple that brushed against your arm as she sidled up against you, wrapping her arms around your shoulders. And then — and then she leaned in, an all-too-tempting proposition whispered against your lips. You had crumpled worse than a stack of Hades’ paperwork against Cerberus’ tail. 

She smells absolutely intoxicating. You can’t pinpoint what exactly it is, but just that you want to bury your face in its source and never let go. “You were so stubborn earlier, but something tells me you’ve quieted down. Will you behave for me now? No thoughts of work anymore, just be here with me.”

You have no choice, but you feel like you wouldn’t have had it any other way. “Yes.”

“Good girl.” She pushes your head closer to her slit, gleaming with her arousal. 

Your heart skips a beat. Reflexively, you want to lean forward and partake, but you know that’s not her game. You wait. 

Aphrodite’s nails gently scrape your scalp, almost like she’s petting you. “Beg.”

You pause. What a weird fucking feeling, being so vulnerable — and even worse, compliant, as you pant between her thighs. “.... please?”

“You can do better.” She digs her nails in as she pushes your head closer, and you exhale sharply through your nose. You feel her gaze burning on the top of your head as you stare between her legs, worrying your bottom lip between your teeth. 

You hate begging for anything — not that you did it often, anyway — but for Aphrodite, maybe you could do a lot. Or maybe you’ve been excessively overworked and just needed to relax a bit. Your eyes flicker upwards and your voice cracks, disgustingly desperate: “Please let me taste you, Lady Aphrodite.”

She tilts her head, looking extremely satisfied with herself before roughly pushing your head the final two inches. 

You moan at the taste of her on your tongue, clenching your own thighs together. Aphrodite giggles above you, her hands undoing the ribbon in your hair to run her fingers through it as you lap at the wetness between her legs. You want to touch her, to hold her grinding hips in place and make her scream — but your hands are tied and isn’t it easier to be told what to do?

… That might be something to unpack later. 

Your tongue brushes against her clit, eliciting a gasp above you. She pulls you in closer and moans your name softly as you begin to circle with your tongue, all too eager to hear those noises again and again. She’s placed her legs over your shoulders, hands roughly holding you just where she wants you as she thrusts against your face. You can feel the wetness smeared over your chin and blood and darkness you could get used to this. 

“Good girl,” Aphrodite pants, but her voice is muffled by her thighs over your ears. “Isn’t this nice? Letting someone else take control for once. You’re doing so well, so good for me.”

And it is nice, as much as it is infuriating — or maybe it’s just that it’s Aphrodite of all the gods who’s doing this to you right now, all sugary words and fawning smiles beneath unsettlingly dangerous eyes that barely hint at just how powerful she actually is. Nyx had once told you that love was one of the most dangerous forces of all, as nobody was truly immune to it. Gods and mortals alike would fall to their knees before her… though maybe not in the way you’re doing right now. 

Suddenly, you feel a strong tug on your hair, and now you find yourself torn away from Aphrodite and gasping like a fish out of water. Her eyes glow pink in the half-lit room, and you can barely see a faint blush across her face as she runs her thumb over your lips, smearing her own wetness across your face. You barely want to meet her eyes now but you still do, heaving for air that you don’t actually need.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Aphrodite’s hand brushes your cheek, and you realize you’re trembling and soaked worse than a coastal town that’s pissed off Poseidon. She loosens her grip in your hair as you lay your head against her inner thigh, lightheaded as you try to modulate your breathing.

You shut your eyes for a moment, collecting your thoughts. She doesn’t move at all, doesn’t say a thing but lets you stay there for a moment until you whisper, raspy and almost inaudible, “Yes, my lady.”

“I’m glad, then.” She laughs lightly, music to your ears, when suddenly you feel your hands being freed. Your wrists are stiff from disuse and the rope’s tightness, so you rub them for a moment as you watch Aphrodite closely, waiting. She just leans back and regards you with an unreadable expression, head tilted like a curious cat.

You don’t know what she’s going for this time, but now that you’re free you could just… go. You could just go deliver the damned paperwork and be done with this, or you could stay and continue and maybe she’ll let you finish. She couldn’t physically overpower you to make you stay, but mentally she already has won over and over again. You had heard stories of her little mind games, so subtle and manipulative that you still weren’t sure if she’s supposed to be evil or just very bored. The gods were fickle like that.

“Did you….” Your voice cracks, and you clear your throat. “You didn’t finish, my lady.”

Aphrodite hums and smiles at you, her hand tracing a random pattern on her own thigh. “I didn’t?”

You frown. “I don’t… think so. No.”

“And what will you do about that, love?” Her hand traces your cheekbone, so soft and delicate you would have thought it wasn’t there at all if your eyes were still closed. You both watch each other, you warily, Aphrodite with feigned disinterest.

And then you realize what she wants from you, a sudden flash of memory in your hazy mind: “Playing hard to get, I understand,” she had said to you earlier, brandishing your whip as you gasped, squirming from the stinging marks on your back as you stayed prone on your hands and knees. “But also playing dumb? So unsuitable for someone like you.”

But not her. 

Like a snake you lash out suddenly, pushing her down onto the bed and pinning her arms over her head in a vice-like grip. Aphrodite is almost purring, squirming beneath you as you straddle her hips and lean over so that your faces are inches apart. You’re both panting, but her only barely, staring up at you with that overly smug grin on her face. Your knees and back hurt, but you could bear it for as long as you needed to finally wipe that stupid look off her face.

“Oh dear, whatever will I do?” The goddess is all theatrics now, bucking her hips upward. What a fucking tease. “Is this revenge for messing up your little erran-- “

You capture her in a bruising kiss, and you’re not sure if it’s you or her moaning into it. You nip her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, and wouldn’t you know it, it was definitely her that time --

You draw back to get your bearings. Aphrodite lays beneath you, disheveled but still so, so goddamned smug as she teasingly arches her back, her breasts fully exposed and tantalizingly close for the taking. 

“Cold feet?” she asks, licking the blood off her lip. “Or is poor little Megaera too afraid to take what she wants?”

“Shut the fuck up,” you snarl, and go back in for the kill.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off that one line of dialogue where Aphrodite says she "knows a thing or two" about Meg ;) I see you, Aphro.
> 
> also i got tired so the ending is abrupt. enjoy!
> 
> (based supergiant, show us the forbidden wlw. amen.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] whiplash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537434) by [GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics)




End file.
